


Battle and Death

by orphan_account



Category: The Huntsman: Winter's War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The first time Sara fights, followed by the first time she kills.





	1. Chapter 1

The fight is easy, the boy she is fighting is clearly not paying attention. No huntsman would ever turn away from a battle, but then again, no huntsman would be distracted either. Neither of them were huntsman yet, the next years of their lives would determine who became a huntsman, and who did not.

She is fighting with two sticks that represent knives, while her opponent has one long stick that is a sword. The way they fight is like a dance, with slashing and blocking and all of the constant movement. She is staying in the defensive, and letting the boy expend his strength, while making careful notes how he fights.

An owl flies above them, perching on top of the wall behind them. Sara sees it, but her mind is focused on the boy before her.

She backs up away from him and throws on of her sticks at his leg. It misses, but that was her intent. The boy smiles, thinking she has lost. Sara smiles too, knowing the fight is at an end.

As her opponent swings for her head, she jumps around the blow, landing gracefully on her feet. She scoops up the other stick and lunches herself at the boy. As a sudden weight hits the boy's back, he swings his sword in an attempt to hit her, but Sara simply flicked the two sticks at it, the boy's stick flying off. Then she touched one of her sticks to the underside of the boy's jaw.

"Well done, Sara." The head guard tells her. "Your first fight and you have proven yourself a natural at it."

Sara nodded, and stepped away from the boy, disentangling herself from him.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Freya watched the battle from a balcony. The girl was good, there was no doubting that.

"Guard!" Freya called, "That girl, tell the captain to train her to the best of his ability. Am I clear?"

"Yes, my queen." The guard answered, "It will be done."


	2. Chapter 2

Freya had called the girl to the throne room. Today would be a test, to see how good Sara really was. A test that she would pass, a test of loyalty. Not because Freya doubted the huntsman, but because Freya wanted Sara to prove her loyalty to her queen so that she would be willing to do anything Freya commanded. Then and only then would Sara be a true huntsman.

One of her guards stepped into the room and bowed low. "My queen, Sara is waiting outside, shall I send her in?"

Freya paused before answering, deciding what to do, start the events now, with this guard, or wait for the one she had picked. It took only a second to make her desicion. "Yes, but first there is something I need you to do."

The raised voice of the guard reached Sara's ears, but not loud enough for her to hear what was being said. She drew her knives and slipped into the hall.

An expression of shock crossed her face at the sight that met her eyes, the guard had his sword out and was starting towards Freya.

How dare this man attack their queen! Before she knew what she was doing, Sara had jerked the man away from Freya. As she did so, the guard fought back. His sword cut above her head, as she ducked around his swings.

It only took a moment though, for the man to make a mistake, and sure enough, he made it. This guard, who had helped train Sara, had forgotten that what she did best was flip over her opponents and stab them in the back. So, he should have expected such a thing to happen when he dropped his shoulder and charged at her.

Sara neatly flipped over the man and in a fluid motion, shoved her knife into his back, making sure that the blade pierced his heart.

She froze for a second, realizing that she had just killed a guard, her queen's guard right in front of her queen. Sara quickly withdrew the blade and wiped the guard's blood off the knife on the guard's jerkin. Then she bowed and began to apologize.

"My queen, I am sorry I killed your guard. I thought you were being attacked. I will accept what punishment you deem necessary."

"Your actions require no punishment for you were only defending your queen. I will fault you for nothing, you are only four and ten, and demonstrated remarkable skill. But go now and tell the commander what happened."

Sara nodded and left the throne room, walking swiftly to where the guard commander was sure to be waiting.


End file.
